Under Huntress Moon
by Katie Havok
Summary: Newt's eyes hover in the vicinity of her collarbone when he turns to her. "Is it...do you want to tell me what that letter was about," he asks softly, "or is it something that needs to remain confidential?" Tina nibbles her lip before giving him an abridged version. "A certain someone has escaped MACUSA custody," she explains cautiously, "and I've been asked to help find him."


Originally published at Ao3 on April 21st, 2018 and is being included here for the sake of thoroughness.

 **Warnings: smut.**

* * *

The pigeon knocks on the window during supper.

Tina spots the MACUSA seal from across the room, and — not for the first time — is glad for her sister's recent engagement. Queenie's effusive and radiant joy means she mostly stays out of Tina's head.

She gives the pigeon a bit of feed after taking the parchment, acutely aware of Newt's eyes on her when she breaks the seal. She thinks she does a good job containing her reaction upon reading it, dashing off a quick reply and strapping it to the leg of the awaiting bird. Her hands tremble when she returns to the table.

"Is everything all right?" Newt murmurs, spoon halfway to his mouth.

She smiles before cutting her eyes quickly to Queenie and Jacob. He follows her gaze, nodding once in understanding before returning his attention to his soup. They finish supper in strained silence, and Queenie doesn't comment onTina's easy acceptance when she announces that she's spending the night with Jacob.

Tina sees them to the door, and no sooner are they gone than she turns back to Newt, hands curled into helpless fists. "I need a drink." She pours them both generous glasses of wine before herding him to the couch, sprawling inelegantly in front of the fire and sighing heavily before draining her glass at a draught.

Newt's eyes hover in the vicinity of her collarbone when he turns to her. "Is it...do you want to tell me what that letter was about," he asks softly, "or is it something that needs to remain confidential?"

Tina nibbles her lip before deciding to give him an abridged version. "A certain someone has escaped MACUSA custody," she explains cautiously, "and I've been asked to help find him."

He accepts this at face value, swirling his wine as he stares pensively into its depths before taking a sip. "And you agreed to help." He glances at her for confirmation.

She nods. "Yes. I...you and I were the first people to capture him successfully, so that makes me…" Tina's inherent modesty makes her trail off, but Newt shows a small smile when he meets her eyes.

"Invaluable to their efforts," he declares, and Tina holds her breath at the priceless compliment. Newt holds her gaze for a few moments before looking away to summon the wine bottle. He refills both their glasses to offer a toast, which Tina accepts before allowing her mind to wander in the comfortable silence, acutely aware of his proximity.

"Well," Newt says after a time, "I suppose it's time to feed my creatures and then I'm off to bed." He stands to offer a hand, pulling her easily to her feet and clasping her hand. He doesn't let go once she's upright; instead, his fingers linger, watching her carefully, his gaze moving between her mouth and eyes before settling on her ear.

Tina holds her breath when he dampens his lips, his fingers tightening momentarily against hers. "Do you know when you'll have to leave for this, er...manhunt?" Newt asks, and risks meeting her eyes before his attention skitters away.

She squeezes his hand to impart some level of comfort, knowing that he's thinking of the inevitability of his visit being cut short. "I need to go in early tomorrow morning," she whispers, "and I _know_ how these things work. I'll most likely be sent out immediately." His entire face tightens in a fleeting wince, and Tina unthinkingly covers his hand with her own, dropping her eyes to their feet. "I'm sorry, I know we planned to spend the week together, but…"

"But Grindelwald had other plans," Newt sighs.

Tina can hear the disappointment in his voice. "Yes," she says, and forces herself to meet his eyes.

Newt holds her gaze for a long moment before freeing his hand. She experiences a pang of disappointment until his hands rise to hesitantly frame her face. "Promise me you'll be careful," he murmurs, thumbs brushing gentle circles on her cheeks.

Robbed of breath, she can only swallow the sudden lump in her throat and nod.

"I'd hate to see you get hurt," Newt whispers, and his thumbs move to brush her eyelids, gently urging them closed. She takes a careful breath when his hands tense. Newt fetches a deep sigh while stepping closer, and she feels the press of dry, slightly scratchy lips against her forehead. She holds her breath as he lingers for a poignant moment, breathing her in before stepping back.

"Stay safe, Tina," he says and squeezes her hand one last time before moving away. She hears the sound of the case opening, the _tap-tap-tap_ of his descending footsteps and the gentle thump of the lid closing behind him.

Rocked to her foundation, Tina stands frozen in place as the mantle clock ticks, loudly counting down the minutes until she has to leave him. Shaking herself, she finally finds the will to move, and doesn't think to wonder why tears blur her eyes as she retreats to the bathroom for her evening toilette, her mind fixed only upon the man in the case and their inevitable parting.

 _If I only had guts,_ she thinks and allows the tears to fall.

* * *

Tina punches her pillow, gritty eyes taking in the advanced position of the full moon, now close to setting, before sighing gustily. A glance at the clock reveals it's been more than three hours since she climbed unhappily into bed, and she flops onto her back with a growl before flinging aside her blankets.

A few flicks of her wand see her settled onto the couch with a cup of hot cocoa and a cheery fire, though her eyes keep cutting to the leather case propped innocently in the corner. _He's sleeping,_ she thinks with her first sip but hasn't managed to convince herself of it by the time she's drained her cup.

 _This is a bad idea,_ she attempts to warn herself when she crosses the room and winces at the overly loud _snick!_ of the latches flipping up before prying open the lid.

 _You don't even know where he sleeps!_ her mind howls when she carefully eases herself onto the staircase, but she grimly ignores it while climbing down. Her bare feet are silent on the rungs, and she's careful not to bump into any of the hanging tools as she descends until the lid whispers shut behind her and she steps onto the rough plank floor of his little shed.

 _There!_ her mind crows triumphantly. _You did it. Now what?_ Tina brushes off her hands with satisfaction before turning, a small smile on her face until she freezes, heart leaping into her throat when she realizes the question of Newt's sleeping arrangements is far more _immediate_ than she had realized.

 _That answers that, then,_ she thinks numbly, and gulps.

Newt's sprawled over a narrow but comfortable-looking bed, his head pillowed on his arms as he breathes in long, slow pulls. His entire upper body is bare, his lower half covered with extravagantly striped cotton pajamas, a light blanket tangled around his bare feet.

Tina gulps when she realizes that his back is bronzer and more defined than she would have expected, a topographical landscape featuring countless freckles and scars and that his summer tan extends unbroken to his waist. The realization that she's seeing this intensely private, taciturn man in a rare, unguarded moment causes her to flush with shame, and she turns to flee only to stumble into a tin pail, which flies across the room to land with a terrific clatter.

Newt stirs, taking a deep breath while turning his head to crack one eye in her direction. _"Dougal,"_ he says in a sleep-roughened voice, "what have I told you about bothering me when I'm sleeping?" He groans while pushing himself upright, roughly scrubbing his face before shaking his head briskly. "Unless it's the eggs, of course, and I'm _hoping_ it's the eggs right now because of...because…"

He trails off when his eyes center on her, squinting blearily before opening wide. "You're not Dougal," he declares while scrambling to his feet, tripping over the blanket in the process.

Tina can't help it: the absurdity of the situation causes her to dissolve into giggles, tears squeezing out of her eyes as she wraps her arms around her waist. He endures her sudden humor stoically, confusedly blinking himself awake and waiting until her laughter trails off into runaway snorts before rummaging around on his workbench. He seizes a plain handkerchief and hands it over with an air of distinct amusement, smirking slightly. Tina uses it to clean her face while turning to him.

"I'm so sorry," she says around hiccups. "I really didn't mean to wake you. I'm not even sure why I'm down here. I guess I just wanted…" she trails off, eyes drawn magnetically to his toned stomach until a blush heats her face and she looks away, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

Newt is calm and steady by comparison, and she tries very hard not to notice his proximity or state of undress when he takes her hand. "Are you alright?" he asks, sweetly earnest.

"I'm not sure," she admits. "I couldn't sleep. I guess I was hoping you'd be awake, but I should have realized you wouldn't be." He squeezes her hand comfortingly until she finds the courage to meet his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Newt."

He shows a small smile while carefully examining her face. "Have you slept at all?" When she presses her lips together and chooses not to answer, he nods to himself before leading her to his bed. "Sit," he admonishes and turns away after she's perched cautiously on the edge. The sheets smell like him, and her stomach tightens as she gnaws her lip. "I'll make us tea, and we can talk if you'd like."

Tina makes a noncommittal sound of agreement and is treated to the sight of his sculpted back flexing as he waves his wand to prepare tea. Her mouth is flannel-dry by the time a teacup floats to her, and she takes a hefty gulp, ignoring her scalded tongue. Newt quirks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything, hovering uncertainly until she pats the space beside her in invitation.

Newt sits carefully, ensuring they don't touch and looking around the shed as he drinks. The silence is mostly comfortable, broken only by the occasional sleepy creature call from outside.

"I really am sorry for waking you," Tina says after a time. Newt turns his head to watch her, and she smiles before going on. "I guess I just wanted some company. I'd usually talk to Queenie, but…"

"But she's not here," he murmurs, "so you came to see me instead." His eyes shine at her, and Tina relaxes. "I don't mind, you know. Especially if you're going to be leaving in the morning. I had quite looked forward to spending the week with you, and now our time together is...precious. I'd hate to waste it by sleeping." His cheeks are delicately pink by the end of his monologue, and he glances away as she bites back a grin.

She drops her eyes to allow him time to compose himself, once more greeted by the sight of his chest and stomach, an expanse of fine muscle, freckles, and countless scars. Tina doesn't give herself time to second-guess the impulse when she reaches to touch one, a particularly cruel looking mark hooked over his shoulder to his ribs.

"What's this from?" she asks and ignores the way he trembles beneath her.

"Um," Newt says, and rolls his eyes at his own lack of eloquence. Tina smirks when he glances down at her fingers. "That's from a Hippogriff," he murmurs. "I freed a herd of them during the war, but was caught off-guard by their captor and his mount." He shrugs, eyes going wide when she pets the scar soothingly. "I was young and impetuous then, so it was nothing more than I deserved."

Tina hums before dropping her hand to a series of marks dappling his side. "What about here?" she asks and meets his eyes.

"Also from the war," Newt tells her in a hoarse voice. "We were all trained to handle firearms, but sometimes they backfired. My neighbors gun jammed, he attempted to clear it and this was the result." He shivers delicately, though whether from the brush of her fingers or with the story, Tina can't tell.

She moves to touch a jagged line on his chest, just over where she knows his heart to be. "And this one? How did this happen?"

Newt inhales sharply before lifting both hands to cover her own. She can feel the steady beating of his heart against her palm, faster and harder than it should be. Tina holds her breath as he searches her face, his eyes sweeping over her features before settling on her lips. "Tina," he breathes. "What is this?"

She realizes with a jolt that the tension in her stomach, inspired by the scent clinging to his sheets, has tightened into a low, murky heat. Her arms and legs tingle when she moves closer to him, tracing the outline his mouth with her thumb. His lips part on a silent gasp and she touches the keloidal fleck on his philtrum thoughtfully. "This was the first scar I ever noticed on you," she admits in a whisper. "I never thought to wonder if there were any more of them."

"I have _hundreds_ of them," Newt croaks, and hesitantly slides his arm around her waist. She smiles at him radiantly, and he kisses her thumb before pulling her flush against his chest until she can feel the pounding of his heart. She cradles his jaw when he tips his head forward, his eyes softening as they find hers. "I can...show them to you if you'd like."

Tina strokes his upper lip. "Let's start with this one," she breathes and lowers her hand to replace it with her mouth, feeling and tasting his sigh as she gathers him close. The kiss has hardly begun when she pulls away, leaning back to take in his closed eyes and furrowed brows, the way he exhales shakily before meeting her gaze.

"Was that—" Newt husks, only to shake his head briskly. He scrutinizes her before leaning close, his fingers spreading over the small of her back as he nuzzles her cheek. "Feel free to slap me if I'm not welcome," he murmurs in her ear, "but I'm going to kiss you again, Tina. I feel I shall die if I don't, now that I've had a taste of you."

"Oh, _good_ ," she sighs but is cut off when his mouth brushes her own, nipping her bottom lip with clever teeth before slanting their lips together. She sighs happily and he growls while claiming the sound, his tongue like warm velvet as he maps her mouth before moving away. She moans at the loss of contact, only to gasp happily when he kisses her jaw and neck and down her throat.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders before leaning back, dragging him with her when she reclines over the cot. Newt hums delightedly while sliding his teeth along her neck, finishing with a pointed nip at her earlobe. "Tina," he murmurs in a low voice, his hands running erratically along her sides. "Forgive me if I'm being presumptuous, but we _are_ awfully alone in my bed — what do you intend to do about it?"

Tina burrows her fingers in his hair, delighting in his sighs when she gently scratches his scalp. "Whatever you want," she promises. "I can't sleep, and I don't want to be alone. Maybe...maybe we can find a way to pass the time?" She twitches her hips beneath him to punctuate her words, delighting inwardly when he gasps before pressing his face into her neck, his arms trembling.

Newt pushes himself upright to see her face, one finger tracing her shirt collar. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he murmurs. "With — with me?"

She kisses his knuckles, delighting in the way his breathing roughens when her lips touch his skin. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather do it with," she admits and smiles up at him. "Just — be gentle, please? I've never been with a fella before. I know you wouldn't hurt me on _purpose_ , but I've heard that the first time can be painful."

He stares at her in shock before claiming her mouth, his lips firm and insistent until they part with a gasp. "I would _never_ ," Newt declares between tender pecks, "dream of hurting you, Tina." He fingers the buttons on her pajamas, and she nods breathlessly at his questioning look until he pries them open. "I promise to make this as pleasurable as possible."

She grins, delighted, and fumbles with the tie at her waist. "I know you will," she whispers. "I just...wanted you to know." The knot loosens, and she gasps when he kisses her newly-exposed chest, his tongue pressing hot and insistent against her skin as he pushes open her top. _"Oh!"_

"I _like_ that sound," Newt murmurs and slips his hands around to her back. He touches her gently while reaching for the fastening of her bottoms, opening them with punctuated kisses before rolling onto his haunches. "Up you get," he says and pulls her upright to peel her pajamas off her arms and chest, until they pool around her waist and he freezes, his eyes wide. _"Tina."_

She takes a deep but shaky breath, resisting the urge to cover herself as he stares. His expression turns questioning when he reaches out, stopping just short of her skin. She sighs permission, only to gasp when his calloused palm covers her breast, hefting the slight weight while squeezing gently. "Perfect," he breathes, and she knows she's speaking of more than just her physical self when he leans in to kiss her, his lips sliding over hers teasingly.

Newt encourages her to lie back once more, kneeling between her legs as he covers her neck and chest with tiny, dry kisses. He slowly works his way downward, kissing the swell of her breasts and the ladder of her ribs before circling the dimple of her navel, smirking up at her when she gasps. A tremor works through them both when he tugs off her bottoms, tossing them aside before moving back up, his mouth molten on her skin.

"Tina," he murmurs and skims his fingertips along the inside of her thigh when she lifts her head. "May I touch you here?"

Tina nods, and he kisses her skin wetly before squeezing her hand. "Please say it," he murmurs, "out loud. I'd never want to feel as though I were taking advantage of you, love."

Deeply touched, she cradles his jaw while pushing his hair away from his eyes, basking in his worshipful expression. "Touch me," she says and squeezes his shoulders as he settles lower, pressing her thighs apart to expose her center to his scrutiny. "Please."

"Yes, alright," he whispers and dips his chin to kiss her extreme inner thigh, peppering the crease of one leg, then the other before shifting his attention to her mound. She gasps when he brushes her curls, and he searches her eyes until she nods down at him frantically, rocking her hips.

Newt chuckles softly before lightly kissing her sex until she gasps and tugs at his hair. She watches through wide eyes as he brings his hand up to stroke her, circling her with his fingers and slowly working inward until he parts her with his thumb and forefinger. He kisses her thigh with a bit of teeth while running the tips of his fingers along her opening, gathering her moisture. Smirking, he flicks the sensitive knot of nerves that causes her to jerk and groan, circling it before finally, _finally_ leaning in to taste.

Tina moans when he settles against her, tugging her in gently by the hips as his tongue flicks and brushes, making her shiver. Newt pulls away to nibble her thigh, allowing her a moment to catch her breath before diving back in. A slender finger presses against her opening before slipping inside, his eyes on her face as he thrusts carefully. She nods down at him in encouragement, and he adds a second finger before finding a steady rhythm, the press of his hand precisely mirroring the curl of his tongue.

She sighs at the novel sensation of his mouth and hand, so different from her own fumbling explorations. Her hips roll gently as he tracks her responses, his eyes flitting between the gentle sway of her breasts and her face. Tina gasps when he drags his tongue along her seam, the movements long and slow, before sliding his free hand over her stomach to thread their fingers, anchoring them together as the sensations spiral and he murmurs into her folds, encouraging her to let _go._

The storm breaks with no warning, and she gasps his name as she throbs against his lips. Newt guides her through it, slowing the movement of his tongue until she slumps, panting, into the sheets. He suckles her one last time before withdrawing his fingers, making a show of pushing them into his mouth before kissing a slow path up her body.

Tina welcomes him into the circle of her arms when he kisses her. He's smirking when he leans back, examining her face while pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Did you enjoy that?"

She pretends to ponder it while squeezing his arm, kissing his throat and tasting his sighs before laying her head down. "It was good," Tina reassures him, "but I hope that isn't _all_ you're offering."

She slides her hands down his chest, smirking when he drops his head with a gasp, his eyes following her fingers as she touches him with light brushes. She connects his freckles to create constellations, traces the outlines of his more aggressive scars, and marvels over the fine muscles sheathing his torso before fingering the light, coppery trail of hair that begins at his navel and leads downward.

Newt kisses her _hard_ before finding her eyes. "Whatever you want, love," he promises, and kisses her breast, making her hiss before rolling away. He stretches alongside her and offers his hands, squeezing when she climbs eagerly astride him, reveling in her nudity as she drapes over his chest to kiss his mouth.

She smirks against his lips when his hands circle her waist, rolling her hips suggestively until he gasps. "Would it work like this?" she asks. Newt tugs her down in answer until she's seated against the cotton of his pajamas, the smooth fabric broken by the hot, hard ridge at his center. He twitches his hips up and into her, and she sighs when he rubs _just so_ before kissing him.

"Does that answer your question?" Newt murmurs teasingly against her lips.

She smiles in answer, kissing his jaw, the knot in his throat and his chest before moving lower. Tina feels him hold his breath when she kisses the wedge of his pelvis while hooking her fingers into the waistband of his pajamas. Newt lifts his hips off the mattress to assist her in shucking them off, and she is unsurprised to discover that he's not wearing underwear, his green eyes nervous as she inspects him.

Tina has read about this part of the male body, seen crude sketches of it in the typical rounds of Ilvermorny illicit material, and been instructed on its usage by an enthusiastic Queenie. None of that prepares her for the solid _reality_ of it, and she leans closer to examine it, circling him tentatively as she inspects this elegantly built part of his body.

She notes absently that it's the only part of his skin free of scars. She leans on her elbows to examine him more closely, only to giggle when she realizes that, while it's free of _scars_ , it is far from flawless. He's as freckled here as he is everywhere else, even over the flushed, red tip, and she swipes it with her thumb before grinning into his eyes.

"I guess some things on you _are_ constant," she quips merrily, and his sigh speaks of relief when he touches her hair gently before laying back.

"You should know that laughing at a man's genitalia is typically _not done_ ," he husks out, only to make a low sound when she squeezes him experimentally. Her eyes fly to his face in alarm, and he hastens to reassure her with a slurred, "No, it's fine, 's good!" while tremblingly cupping her cheek. Fortified, she bands her fingers around him again, delighting in the way his mouth tightens as she strokes cautiously.

"Like this?" Tina asks, gnawing her bottom lip. Newt shows a small smile before using his thumb to free her lip, tracing the outline of her mouth as he watches her.

"That's… _quite_ good," he promises and sighs shakily when she does it again, quickly establishing a jerky rhythm. "But I'd suggest you don't do it too much if you wish this encounter to last beyond your talented hands."

She grins at him while boldly leaning in to plant a kiss just beside his shaft, wrinkling her nose at the wiry feel of his pubic hair. He trembles before sitting up abruptly, gathering her close. "That's a bit much," he murmurs against her neck and kisses her pulse-point reassuringly while taking himself in hand. "Let's try this, instead."

Tina experiences a jolt of pleasant nervousness when he tugs her over him and braces herself for intrusion. Instead, Newt pins his shaft flat against his stomach before urging her to nestle onto it, so that his length is snugly sandwiched between her slick folds. He hisses when she twitches experimentally, his hands guiding her hips until she finds an angle that works, leaning forward to kiss him as they rut.

Her hips find a rhythm seemingly on their own, a series of primal rolls that sees her gasping into his mouth as her hands braced against his shoulders. Newt kisses her jaw and neck before nibbling her earlobe, and she feels his breathing stutter as she moves faster.

"You are so _very_ beautiful," he breathes in her ear. She closes her eyes when he begins to move in counterpoint against her, shallow thrusts that nudge her most sensitive spots until she gasps, tingling all over. "Does that feel good, darling?"

Her fingernails dig into him as everything inside her coils, parting her lips on a low moan as he cradles her hips and moves faster beneath her, grinding them together. She clutches him when she finds completion, hiding her face in his neck as she sighs his name, body trembling. His own gasps blend with hers as she feels herself clenching against him, and he tugs her into his chest until she is draped over him, his fingers dragging the length of her spine as she returns to herself.

Tina leverages herself upright, gently tracing his face. Newt is heavy-lidded and sweaty beneath her, ruddy hair hanging in his eyes, lips kiss-swollen. She takes a few moments to memorize his expression, the way he _looks_ at her, before reaching between her thighs to stroke him. He groans at the brush of her hand but offers no resistance when she clumsily lines them up, murmuring at the feel of his tip nudging her as he notches his hands into her waist.

"You're alright," Newt promises and meets her eyes. "Take your time, Tina. I'm not going anywhere."

She nods her head, determinedly pressing onto him until she can get a sense of his girth. Sudden nerves make themselves known when she rocks back, and she freezes to touch his chest nervously. "It's — you said it's not supposed to _hurt_ , right?"

Newt uses both hands to stroke her face and hair, his expression open and worshipful. "No, love, there should be no pain. That's why we're like this, so _you_ can control the pace. I'll hold still, I promise."

She turns her head to suckle his finger, feeling him hold his breath until she frees it with a smirk. Leaning forward, she anchors herself to the spot just over his heart, feeling it beat steadily against her palm as she rocks. Tina closes her eyes when Newt seems to hold his entire _self_ in stasis for her, hardly even daring to breathe as they come together.

She realizes that he was right: there's a distinct sense of coupling, intense pressure and friction giving way to a fullness unlike any she's ever known until she's seated on him fully, thighs trembling in reaction. She opens her eyes to find him _smiling_ softly at her, breaking his promise not to move by laying one hand lightly on her hip, the other sliding up her front to mold to her breast. He circles and rubs her nipple until she sighs, head tipping back as the pleasant sensation ripples through her before leaning forward to see his face.

Newt licks his lips, blinking rapidly. "Was that...so awful?" His voice sounds hoarse and strained, his chest working beneath her hands. It takes Tina a moment to realize that _she's_ put him in this state, and the part of her wrapped around him quivers, causing them both to gasp.

"It was much better than I thought it would be," she confesses, and nods when his hand wraps around her thigh, helping her find the most satisfactory angle as she hesitantly begins to move. "I...I really thought you were l-lying, that…" she trails off as she rocks over him, gasping when she finds her rhythm, clumsy movements giving way to steady, delicious friction. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to be— _ooh!_ — wrong, before."

She leans forward, recalling how good it had felt to rub against him, as she experimentally rolls her hips. Beneath her, Newt nods approvingly at her altered tempo, sliding both hands over her ribs to her breasts. He rasps his thumbs across her nipples before pressing two fingers between her thighs, making her moan as sensation courses through her.

Tina kisses him, reclining on his chest with their lips touching, moaning into his mouth until he groans, the sound trailing off into a low growl. "Tina," Newt gasps and nibbles her bottom lip for a moment. "Can I help, love?" He squeezes her hips when he shifts, bending his legs at the knee to plant his feet in the mattress. He catches her eye with another low sound, the hunger in his gaze making her gasp. "Can we try it like this?"

"Yes," she says, and closes her eyes when he wraps his arms around her waist, only to open them wide as he thrusts into her from below. His forearms cross to squeeze her bottom, pinching her hard enough to sting pleasantly as he shifts her until she catches on and moves against him, causing them both to groan. He nods frantic approval at her searching look before sliding one palm along her arm to thread their fingers.

Gasps and moans fill the air as Tina fists the sheets with one hand, squeezing his fingers with the other. Her thighs begin to tremble and she moans to announce the impending storm, only to wince when a strained muscle in her calf gives a warning twinge. Newt lifts his head to kiss her deeply, arm tightening around her waist until she's forced to slow down, whining in the back of her throat.

"Easy," he murmurs against her lips. "I know you're close. Do you mind if we switch?"

She nods and slows to a stop, taking a moment to pant against his mouth before climbing off him. Newt kisses her sweetly as he rolls with her, his mouth alternating between her lips and jaw when he guides her legs around his waist, pressing her into the mattress. She reaches between them to lead him home, catching his eye and moaning when he slips easily inside to set a slow but intense pace.

 _"Yes,"_ Newt sighs while slipping his hand beneath her shoulders, holding her close. He sinks into her mouth, thrusting his tongue between her lips as his hips favor short, hard movements. Tina's fingernails dig into the small of his back, wordlessly spurring him on, and he growls while sliding his teeth along her neck to her ear, slanting his mouth across it. "Tina," he gasps heatedly, "you're— you're so—"

"I'm _close,_ " she groans as familiar tingling heat spreads throughout her body. Newt nods in understanding, holding her tightly as she scratches his back and shoulders, mouth falling open when she cries out.

Newt gasps while moving faster, a steady litany of _"Yes, Tina, that's it—"_ tumbling from his mouth when she spills over the edge, breathily gasping his name. He follows hot on her heels, trembling in her arms as his hips snap forward before going still, kissing her jaw as his moans give way to growls and he shudders against her.

They pant together in the aftermath, limbs tangled, stroking each other in wonder. A creature lowes from without, followed by a quick series of bleats, and Tina feels more than hears Newt sigh before lifting his head from her shoulder. She becomes gradually aware of a building cacophony from outside the shed as Newt kisses her before carefully extracting himself from her embrace.

He makes his knees before dipping to kiss her lingeringly, pulling back with a small smile. "It's too early to be _this_ early," he says, pushing her hair away from her face, "but it seems the creatures are awake and in need of attention." His smile transforms into a slow smirk, making his eyes shine bawdily. "Though whether they're awake _naturally_ or we woke them, I really couldn't say."

Tina giggles while sitting up, wincing only a little when she stretches her sore leg. Newt notices, as he always does, and reaches down to massage the big muscle in her calf before kissing it gently. "I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't realize you were in pain, or I would have switched us earlier."

"It wasn't as bad as that," she gently demurrers. "I was fine, until I wasn't. It's not your fault."

He quirks his eyebrows when his hands fall still, eyes bright with humor. "If it makes you feel any better, Tina, you should know that I...well, the first time I was intimate with a woman, I experienced my own mid-coital leg cramp." She opens her eyes wide in surprise, and he nods earnestly while looking away. "Yes, that's right. Not only mid- _coital_ but mid- _thrust_ as well." She giggles, and he turns his head to her, eyes unfocused. "But it wasn't all bad, I suppose. It triggered her orgasm, so _one_ of us was satisfied, at least."

Tina slaps her hands over her mouth as she howls laughter, tears blurring his self-satisfied expression when he declares her leg good enough before standing beside the cot. Tina calms in increments as he bends and stretches, seemingly unfazed by his own nudity when he rolls his neck, shoulders and limbs before brewing a restorative the No-Maj way, allowing her a chance to clean up. Which she does, grimacing at the sloppy feel between her legs until she magics the mess away and pulls on her pajamas, accepting a cup of tea.

"Mmm, thank you," she murmurs and takes a grateful sip, perched on the edge of the cot. The familiar flavor coats her tongue and reminds her of her duties, both to this man and her country. She takes the time to memorize him in this rare, unguarded moment, his body a bronzed and chiseled masterpiece in the low lamplight, cheeks flushed and hair tumbled about his head, heavy-lidded eyes and swollen lips radiating a deep 'I-have-been-well-loved-and-am-wholly-satisfied' contentment.

"You're considering me," he whispers, and touches her cheek with calloused fingertips.

Tina tips her head into the contact before covering his hand with her own. "Yes. I want to remember this...always."

Newt kisses her, the movement of his mouth slow and sweet until they part with a sigh. "I'll be here, Tina. I'll always be here for you. When you return, we will see each other again, and we'll have our week together. I promise."

She threads her fingers at the nape of his neck to lean their foreheads together. "Isn't this usually when one of us is supposed to make some sort of love declaration?" she warbles, intending it to be a joke but recoiling internally when the words hang heavily between them.

He cradles her jaw, watching her with serious eyes. "I didn't want to seem as though I was being glib," Newt confesses and brushes her mouth with his own. "I believe my _body_ just said it, besides."

She nods and produces a smile that feels wobbly on her face. "Yes, it did," she breathes and kisses his knuckles. "You can say it if you want — or not because you're right: I know." She lifts and repositions his calloused hand over her breast, allowing it to cover her so he can feel the steady beating of her heart. "I know it in here, and that's what matters."

Newt kisses her deeply, arm going around her waist to pull her close before peppering her upturned face with small, dry kisses. "Creatures," he reminds her after a time, and Tina consciously ignores his over-bright eyes, the way his hands tremble, the tremulously radiant turn of his lips.

"Yes," she agrees with a happy sigh, and follows a still-naked Newt out of the shed, to where the artificial sun is just cresting the horizon.

* * *

Come find me on Tumblr at katiehavok, if that's your thing.


End file.
